FSC 38
|debut=none |return=none |withdraw= |pre= FSC #37 |nex= FSC #39 }} The Host City Antalya is the fifth most populous city in Turkey and the capital of its eponymous province. Located on Anatolia's flourishing southwest coast bordered by the Taurus Mountains, Antalya is the largest Turkish city on the Mediterranean coast with over one million people in its metropolitan area. The city that is now Antalya was first settled around 200 BC by the Attalid dynasty of Pergamon, which was soon subdued by the Romans. Roman rule saw Antalya thrive, including the construction of several new monuments, such as Hadrian's Gate, and the proliferation of neighboring cities. The city has changed hands several times, including to the Byzantine Empire in 1207 and an expanding Ottoman Empire in 1391. Ottoman rule brought relative peace and stability for the next five hundred years. The city was transferred to Italian suzerainty in the aftermath of World War I, but was recaptured by a newly independent Turkey in the War of Independence. Antalya is Turkey's biggest international sea resort, located on the Turkish Riviera. Large-scale development and governmental funding has promoted tourism. A record 12.5 million tourists passed through the city in 2014. The Venue The structure of the Aspendos Antique Theater belongs to the Roman period and dates back to 2 AC. And it is still in good shape so that you can join the summer concert festival of Aspendos every summer. Aspendos is one of the most well preserved ancient theaters in the world providing seating for 15.000 spectators. The structure with an extraordinarily perfect acoustics hosts every year international and local concerts and festivals and testify to the architect’s success. The Aspendos Theater was built by the famous Aspendosian architect Zenon,in Marcus Aurelius’time (second half of 2AD). The theater is in better conditions than all other theaters built in the ancient times and has been able to survive to this days without losing almost any of its original qualities. Today, the site is the most ancient and solid sample of the Roman Theatres in Anatolia. The Hosts Özgü Namal (born 28 December 1978 in Istanbul) is a Turkish actress, singer, songwriter, director and screenwriter. She became the most famous by debuting as Güllü (Serap) in Turkish TV series "Hanımın Çiftliği", which become one of the most watched TV series in Turkey. Namal made her film debut in Sır Çocukları in 2002. Since then, she has appeared in several other films such as Anlat İstanbul, Büyü, Organize İşler, Polis, Beynelmilel and O... Çocukları. She was awarded the Golden Orange for Best Actress for her performance in Mutluluk in 2007. Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ, born 27 October 1983 in Adana, is a Turkish actor, U18 basketball player and model who has received two Golden Butterfly Awards for Best Actor, and a Yeşilçam Cinema Awards for Best Actor. Tatlıtuğ won the pageants Best Model of Turkey and Best Model of the World in 2002. He is of Turkish descent. He has also attracted praise from international directors such as James Cameron. He graduated from Istanbul Kultur University in 2013.16 He married stylist Başak Dizer on 19 February 2016 at the Turkish embassy in Paris. The Show Recap: The Results The Winner Omar Naber - Remember Me